


Unknown Error

by Elkius



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Discovery of Powers, Error being the reluctant mentor, Main Character Death, Multiverse Shenanigans, Non binary boi!, Not Really Character Death, Unknown is precious and I love them, antivoid, boi is gender neutral to Unknown, new character!, please have more fear for your life, so no one knows what sans they are made from, uhhhh their whole thing is they are "unknown"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elkius/pseuds/Elkius
Summary: Meet a new Outcode!Unknown Error is an Error, formed in the antivoid with no memories of their past.What can they do? Who are they? Where are they?Hey, maybe this weird black skeleton can show them stuff....
Comments: 56
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! I made a new skeleton because I was bored. Now they have a backstory!
> 
> If I could link, I'd link my tumblr here. I'll be posting art of them over there, so maybe check it out if you like this.
> 
> It's Elkiusthatonechick.

....

.......

...........

Reboot- 5%

Reboot- 15%

Reboot- 25%

Reboot- 50%

Reboot- 85%

Reboot- 100%

Sensory systems- Online

Power level- 100%

Memory- Empty

Name: Unknown

LV: Unknown

EXP: Unknown

HP: Unknown

They opened their eyes, surrounded by endless white. They looked around, trying to find anything familiar, but was unsuccessful. 

Where were they? They tried to think back to the last thing they could remember, but only saw the endless white they were already surrounded by.

They looked down at themself, their bright blue bony hands, the tan sleeves. They wore a long white coat with fluffy red trim and mismatched sleeves. They felt around their neck, finding a scarf. It trailed behind them, a deep blue fading into a similar shade to their bones. They wore plain black slippers and tan shorts.

Focusing on themself, their head felt fuzzy, and looking at their body too closely made bits start to disappear, and float around. Like.... glitches. 

"How... Do I know that word? How do I know any words?" They tried to speak out loud, but that made the fuzzy feeling get worse. But, looking up, they saw the words they wanted to speak hovering in the air in front of them, almost too covered with glitches to read.

They were overcome with disgust at the thought of the glitches, and quickly swiped a hand through the floating words to disperse them. To their surprise, swiping a hand through the air made a hole in the endless white, through which they could see a different place.

They peered through the hole, leaning this way and that to try and figure out what they were looking at. They saw another white place, but this one had hundreds of thousands of blue strings strung about the top of it, looping around each other and holding objects they couldn't quite make out at this distance. A ways off, they saw a shape, more blue, in a lump on the ground.

They stepped back from the hole, and on instinct swiped their hand through it again, not closing it, but moving it closer to the blue lump. They started to hear noises now, and closer they could see that there were multiple things over here. A large blue cushion, that must be the lump they saw, and a rectangular metal box.

"Fridge...." they identified, the word appearing in the air again.

A sudden grumble made them look back to the cushion. Sitting on it was another skeleton, this one black and.... well, lots of colors. He, they knew it was a he somehow, was staring out a hole of his own, watching something happen in another place. They thought this was amusing.

"ugh..." he said, "just look behind you.."

He was talking to the people through his hole, but it didn't look like they could hear him. It was good to know that the people on the other sides of the holes didn't know they were there. 

A sudden movement startled them, the other skeleton reached up to his face and scratched lightly at below his eye socket, at the blue tracks that seemed stained onto his face. He caught the end of one and pulled, drawing out a string from his socket.

They winced, that didn't hurt did it? They watched as he kept pulling, before throwing one end of the string at the fridge. It opened the door, pulling a bar of something out, before it closed the fridge and he reeled it back in. 

They reached up a bony hand to their own face, wondering if they also could do that. The other skeleton seemed to also have glitches floating over him, obscuring parts of himself and making other bits float off on some unfelt breeze. 

They touched a hand- as they didn't have individual fingers like he did- to one socket, before wincing. That didn't feel right! They switched to their left, tugging gently at the end of something poking out of it. They pulled and to their delight, a blue string, a lighter shade than the other's, slowly fell out, longer and longer. 

To their surprise, they could feel the string like it was a part of them. They flexed their fingers lightly and it disconnected from their socket, falling limply to the floor. They twisted their wrist and the string moved like an extension of their arm, fluidly twisting in the air. They reached out, and it accidentally poked through the hole into the other skeleton's.... house?

They gasped and panicked, quickly pulling it back and shutting the hole before the other noticed. They lost their balance in their rush, falling down into a sit. Their breaths slowed eventually, the red circles with white Xs swarming their vision calming down some.

They pulled the string still in their hand up to their face to examine it closer, tugging on it between both hands to see how strong it was. It held fast, until they thought about it breaking, then it snapped cleanly in two. They twisted both ends around each other, fiddling with them while they thought. 

That other skeleton seemed to know who he was, and they did seem very similar to him, with the glitches and string, as well as the oddly colored bones. Perhaps... they should watch him again sometime. Maybe they would learn something new about themself. 

For now though, sleep seemed like a good idea. They subconsciously pulled a pile of string from their eye and balled it up, laying down on it and closing their sockets.

Soon, their little corner of the antivoid was full of soft snoring and small whimpers.

...

Error turned around quickly. He thought he had heard someone breathing for a second. He didn't see anyone, but there was a small piece of string on the floor.

He got up from his bean bag and shuffled over to it. It... wasn't his? It was a lighter shade than his strings and he felt no connection to it like he did with his own. He picked it up, bringing it closer and putting on his glasses to get a good look at it. One end was frayed slightly and the other looked a little burned, like someone had closed one of his windows on it.

He huffed angrily. The last thing he wanted to deal with was some new glitch wandering the multiverse. One stringy abomination was already too much, he didn't need someone else wandering around causing chaos.

He ignored the voices of the Creators giggling above him. One was whispering something to the others, but he could care less right now what those freaks were so excited about. 

He tucked the small piece of string into his jacket and sunk back into his beanbag chair. He would bring it to Sci later. Right now he had some Undernovela to catch up on.

... 

[*^%#%^]: See? I told you guys,

the voice whispered, 

[*^%#%^]: they're a sad boi! I can't wait to finish this!

Other voices giggled some more, while one sighed.

[•^+=^]: Do we really need another Error? Isn't one enough? I mean, that's not even counting all the little ship kids running all over the place..

Its voice was full of disgust.

The other voices shushed it. 

[#*+#^*]: I think they're cute! Plus, who doesn't love a mystery!

[•^+=^]: whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look who's got a name now!

They had started to call themself ‘Unknown Error’. They found it fit them well, having no idea where they came from or who they were, but being so similar to the strange black skeleton. They had watched him a few more times since they learned about the strings, and he seemed to refer to himself as ‘Error’ when grumbling about this or that.

And so, Unknown had some sort of name now. It even said so in their stats! 

Name: Unknown

Of course, that could just be because they didn't know anything, but they preferred to think of it as their name. 

It was comforting.

…

Unknown was bored. So very bored. Sure, they now had bundles of strings to fiddle with, and a grumpy skeleton to spy on, but not much happened in this empty white place. And, sometimes, Error wasn't even there when they tried to watch him. They didn't know where he went, but more often than not he'd come back with wounds. Scratches, bumps, sometimes even a broken bone. 

They always closed the spying hole quickly if he had a broken bone.

They shuddered a bit at the thought before sitting up from being sprawled out. Unknown hadn't tried looking at other things since finding Error, and seeing him look through his own hole probably meant they could look other places, right? Yeah!

They reached a hand forward, stretching their palm and concentrating to swipe in front of them. There was some resistance, before the air opened and they sprung up to peer through.

They sighed, frowning. Unknown’s gaze met the familiar back of Error’s beanbag. They swiped their hand through the hole, aiming for anywhere else, and thought they were getting somewhere when the image flickered, but it settled back into place, this time facing the small fridge on the ground.

Unknown grit their teeth, closing the hole. They turned and walked a few feet in a random direction, before swiping their hand to try again. 

Facing the front of the beanbag. Again, close, walk, swipe.

They could feel an unfamiliar place beyond their grasp, but the hole just opened to above the beanbag, facing where Error usually opened his own hole. (Unknown had developed a habit of watching Undernovela from above Error’s seat.) 

They almost growled. Why couldn't they see into anywhere else? They knew they should be able to, they could feel it. So why were the holes only showing Error’s home? 

Their frustration was put on hold for a moment as Error stepped suddenly into view. He was grumbling something about a “stupid inky jerk” and its “stupid op attacks” (whatever that meant), and gripping an arm tightly. It wasn't too bad of an injury, but it did still make Unknown wince and pat their own arm reflexively.

They watched as Error stomped over to the small fridge and slammed it open, grabbing a bar of chocolate and shoving it into his mouth whole. Unknown stared, with a little jealousy, as the other chewed. They hadn't ever eaten, as far as they knew, and had only heard good things about chocolate from spying on Error. 

They got distracted thinking about what it would be like to eat, and missed Error flopping himself into his beanbag and opening a hole. Unknown was brought out of their thoughts by sudden yelling and gunfire. Error was wrapping his arm in strings, and half watching through his hole. Unknown settled down to watch with him, distracted for now from their frustrations. It was always a peaceful way to spend time, secretly watching the other watch things. Of course, it would be better if they could actually interact with Error, but for now they'd settle for a one sided relationship. Them, spying on Error, and Error, unaware of his new watcher. 

Error shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable in his seat. Unknown watched him out of the corner of their socket, although they were mostly focused on Undernovela. It was an episode they hadn't seen yet- as most of them were, but they'd seen one twice- and the plot looked interesting. Error shifted around more, huffing lightly. He grunted and then raised one arm, the un injured one, calling a few strings down from the ceiling to bring him one of his dolls.

Unknown had spent an entire day (or what passed for a day in the endless white), a little while ago, using a hole to explore Error’s home as much as they could. The dolls had been particularly interesting, hanging from the many strings so high off the ground. They had taken their time shifting the hole around to each one, studying their features in awe. They were quite detailed, and seemed to be made of the same material as Error’s strings. Many of them, alright, most of them, looked like skeletons. They were a little disappointed that none of them were blue, Unknown wanted to know if they were the only one with this particular coloration. 

A noise from Error brought them back to the present. He was reacting to something in the episode, squeezing the doll tightly and quoting some of the lines like he had seen it a thousand times. Wait, was he... sniffling? Unknown grinned in surprise. It wasn't often that the fellow glitch would show any emotion besides irritation, and Unknown intended to study every part of this new experience.

They shifted their hole down to be level with Error’s face, and watched as the blue stains seemed to become fresh, rippling softly. They turned to the other hole, trying to see what had gotten such a strong reaction from the self proclaimed Destroyer of AUs. Huh. A wedding episode….

Their grin stretched further, and they cackled, “ha ha ha”s popping into the air above them. The words hovered for a bit, glitching fiercely before fading back into nothing. Their smile faded slightly with them, Unknown was still frustrated about not being able to speak aloud, but not entirely because they were not going to let something as silly as that ruin their good mood at seeing Error cry.

The mood was interrupted though, by a sudden shout from Error.

“eugh!!” He yelped, and a bright red bone came flying out of nowhere towards the ceiling. “i can't believe I almost forgot about you losers..” Error grumbled upwards, wiping at his tear tracks. “stupid voices… stupid creators…” he finished under his breath.

Unknown was somewhat used to Error talking to invisible people (if not a bit jealous of him having someone to talk to). What they weren't used to, however, were red bones appearing out of thin air. They scooched their hole down and over to where it had landed, studying it closely. It seemed to be made of more magic. Did that mean they could make bones also?

They focused on the air in front of them, trying to make something at least vaguely bone-shaped. They saw something flicker for a moment before dissolving back into nothing. They huffed and closed their sockets, clearing their mind on instinct before snapping back into focus and sending a burst of magic out in front of them.

A bright blue, bone shaped projectile shot forwards, and Unknown mentally congratulated themself. Until it went careening through the still open hole in the air and plonked Error on the back of the head.

Well, crap.

…

The voices all broke out into giggles. 

[“*+^~]: wait a second, is the big bad destroyer crying at a wedding?

one taunted. Error’s bone attack and mumbling went mostly ignored as they continued their chuckling. 

[*^%#%^]: hush, we're getting to a good part…

One attempted to calm the others, rocking on her heels.

They all watched as a small, bright, stop sign blue bone attack came out of nowhere and thunked against Error’s shaking head. He froze.

All the voices erupted into belly aching guffaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having fun writing this, so I'll probably keep going. No set schedule tho, that's not how I roll 😎


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Unknown attacking Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I think it's important to use your voice wherever you can, even if it's small. A group of quiet people is still louder than a couple loud ones.
> 
> Black Lives Matter. Seek knowledge and learn what you can to help, and stand up to those who want to push others down.
> 
> That's all. <3

Chapter Three

Error was shaking his head at something Asgoro said in this episode of Undernovela when he felt something thunk against the back of his skull. He froze, buffering for a few moments out of shock. 

When he regained his senses, they were on instant high alert, and he was mentally checking the antivoid for intruders. He could usually feel when someone had opened a portal to his little corner, so he was especially on edge when he was attacked by some unknown person, in his own empty… well, house.

He shut down his window into Undernovela and felt around for any other openings. 

That was odd… he could still feel the window open. He reached out to close it again. No change. He actually looked up at where his window had been, but he could no longer see through it. If Error’s window was closed, then whose was open? 

He stood, turning around slowly and scanning the area for any signs of life. As soon as he was facing his minifridge, a bright blue and white blur fell into being, collapsing on the ground with a wave of glitches.

What. The. Heck.

…

Unknown froze, seeing their tiny bone bounce off of Error’s skull and clatter to the floor. They tried to reach out a hand to swipe through their hole, but before they could, they felt a tap on their shoulder.

The area immediately dissolved into glitches, and they felt an incredibly intense fizzing, burning sensation. They tried to hiss and howl, but that same glitching text appeared above them instead. Unknown spun around as soon as they remembered what had caused the pain, facing yet another skeleton. This one was wearing a multitude of garish colors, YOLO glasses, and a ridiculous hat.

“Yo!” It said, “You are lookin’ suuuuuper fine, broski!” Unknown cringed slightly at being called a ‘bro’. “Oooo, sorry kiddo! I'll refrain from using that totes unrad lingo if you'd be more comfortable with that!” 

Unknown nodded gratefully and attempted to ask who this was, and what they were doing here. Their smile grew wider and they asked hopefully “can you get me out of here?” The other skeleton shook their head and said,

“I’m your friendly neighborhood Fresh, ya dig? I was just out trying to find some food for the next little while, and I happened to stumble over these rad digs ya got here!” 

Unknown tilted their head. A small “food?” floated by, only barely legible. Fresh nodded their skull and pointed to themself with both thumbs.

“Yup! This brotastic fella survives off of SOUL power!” Unknown backed away slightly, looking worried. Fresh’s face got a look of mild disgust on it. “Naaah, don't worry ‘bout that! You, my radtastic bony friend, have barely enough SOUL to keep me going for three seconds. Heh, I find you more curious than appetizing.” Fresh’s smile had twisted into a frown, and they tilted their “????” flashing glasses out of the way slightly. 

Unknown did not like the tone this ‘Fresh’ was using and backed away a little more. 

Fresh’s grin returned, turning sinister, as they spotted the window just behind Unknown. 

“Ah, rad! This should be reaaal entertaining!” A brief “tight!” scrolled over their glasses, before they lifted one foot and planted it squarely in the center of Unknown’s chest. With a heave, Fresh kicked them backwards.

Unknown felt a wave of panic, their arms scrambling for a grip on the air around them. They caught nothing, of course, and the last thing they saw before slipping through their spying hole was Fresh, waving, with a large grin plastered on their face.

…

A voice sighed happily.

[*^%#%^]: Man, I love Fresh. Do you guys think I did that well? 

[“*+^~]: I have no idea. I don't speak 90s.

Another voice gave them a shove.

[#*+#^*]: Then why say anything? I think you did wonderfully! 

[•^+=^]: When are we going to get to the death and destruction? I'm ready to see some murder! No one cares about all this, this, world building!

They roll their eyes.

[#*+#^*]: Give them a break! This is the first time they've done something like this and they need to find their own rhythm and style.

[*^%#%^]: Thanks, [#*+#^*]. Man, what do people have against just relaxing and enjoying something? Whatever, I'm just getting started.

…

Unknown collapsed onto the floor of Error’s home in a tangle of bones and a flash of glitches. They felt their skull swim and took a moment to collect their thoughts. Unknown tried to get up, but tripped over their coat, falling in a heap and hitting their skull on the ground.

By the time they could see straight again, they found themself suspended from the ceiling by Error’s strings. They slowly peered upwards and found his face glaring at them. 

“uhhhh…. hello there..” Unknown cautiously let float out, “heh.” They felt the strings tighten around their arms and chest.

“who,” Error growled, “are you? and how the heck did you get in here?” He leaned in and squinted into Unknown’s mismatched sockets. 

Unknown tried to speak, but Error was so close he didn't see. They leaned their head back and tried again. “i don't know who i am.” Error saw the words in the air this time, looking up and glaring. “and,” Unknown added, “i got here through *~maaaaaagic~*” The asterisks were included, and they gestured with their hands and wiggled their brow to add to the effect. 

Error rolled his eyelights and muttered “of course you got here through magic, there's no other way in. what i wanna know is how you found me.” Unknown tilted their head and thought back to when they first woke up.

“uhhh... i don't know that, either. i just sorta,” Unknown waved their hand and focused on the space to their left. A small window opened. “and then someone called ‘fresh’ pushed me through.” The small window was showing only static on the other side. They squinted their sockets, “ah. it appears that i can't go back…” they shrugged.

Error stepped over to peek through the window, then back at Unknown curiously. 

“so you're the one…” He shook himself and pulled some string out of his head. “whatever. won't have to worry about you much longer, anyway.” 

Unknown strained against the strings already on them, turning their head and closing their eyes. They tried to summon more bones, but they weren't very good at that yet and only got vague flickering shapes that wobbled in the air and disappeared. 

Error’s arm shot forward, slinging his string out and into Unknown’s ribs. His perpetual frown deepened and the strings squirmed inside Unknown. They shuddered in discomfort and the glitches began to fog their vision. 

Error seemed to give up on what he was looking for, withdrawing his strings and growling. 

“are you kidding me? this is just what i need, another soulless freak wandering around.” 

Unknown opened their eyes, turning to Error again. 

A “huh,” appeared above them. “that makes no sense. fresh said I had some soul power, how could I if I had no soul? nah, it's probably just super small.” Error laughed in a slightly unhinged way, looked perplexed. 

“uh, you know i’m trying to kill you, right?” Unknown nodded. “like, i’m looking for your soul so i can crush it.” Unknown looked off into the distance for a moment before responding.

“yeah… actually, now that you mention it, please, uh, don't do that? heh.” They winced, trying to smile convincingly. Error rolled his eyelights, backing up.

“well, if i can't find a soul to crush, i’ll just blast your whole body to dust!” He smiled wickedly, and a large, black, glitching skull appeared above him, pointing directly at Unknown, charging a beam of light.

“gasp!” Unknown’s text read. “that's so cool!” And Error fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any tips? Leave a comment! I'm a Big Noob.
> 
> Also, I am getting a drawing tablet for my birthday soon, and I want to try to make comics! Some of Unknown Error, and some unrelated. You can check out my art on my Tumblr, Elkiusthatonechick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The encounter continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, hi, it's me, I'm back. A lot has happened in the... uh... several months I've not posted. I got a job, for one! So that's good. 
> 
> I really missed this kid. I hope you did too.

Error fired his large black glitching blaster at the suspended Unknown, burning through his own strings and searing their bones, until the pain was too much and their HP dropped to 0.

He slapped his hands together a few times as if to clean them.

“well! that was easy!” He chuckled, and with a grin he flopped into his bean bag to continue watching Undernovela.

…

[~%+*>{]: NOOOOOOOOOO!! HOW COULD YOU!!!

a voice cried out. Whether it was directed at Error or [*^%#%^] was unclear.

[*^%#%^]: Oh, hush. Just watch.

…

A window had opened up over Unknown’s pile of dust. It was a tan box with blue edges, and it had a message and a few symbols on it.

The message was unintelligible, the text completely glitched out, but there was a red circle next to it, with a white X inside. There was also an ‘OK’ button. 

An unseen hand pressed the OK button, and the pile of dust turned completely pixelated before disappearing. In its place, a blank-faced Unknown stood, staring forward with an oddly small amount of glitches around their body, and none of the red circles with white Xs at all.

They slowly blinked once, then looked down at their hands, clenching them, before breaking into a huge grin.

“oooo, that felt interesting! kinda fuzzy like…” 

The words were spat into the air quickly with the force of their enthusiasm. Error noticed nothing, because Unknown doesn't speak aloud.

…

[_>*%?%]: No.

[*^%#%^]: No?

[_>*%?%]: No! Absolutely not! You cannot have a Sans who can't die. No!

One of the voices rolled their eyes.

[*^%#%^]: You're no fun… but fine! I'll change it…

…

Error fired his large black glitching blaster at the suspended Unknown, burning through his own strings in an attempt to kill the young glitch. Before the light made contact with Unknown, there was suddenly a giant version of their small red eyelight in their place. As it shattered into shards, Error whirled around, searching the anti-void frantically for the blue skeleton. 

Unknown found themself in an awkward position, several feet above Error and once again tangled in strings. To their left was a doll of a mean looking skeleton in a fur-hooded jacket and with a shiny gold fang. 

“well! aren’t we in quite the predicament!” They said to the doll in their version of a whisper. Which was, of course, just very small italicized letters.

They attempted to wiggle out of the strings binding them, but were unable to free themself. 

The movement did manage to catch Error’s eyelights, though, and Unknown heard him laughing down below. Error wiped a tear from a socket, holding his waist and chuckling. 

“any chance i could get some help down?” Unknown sheepishly projected. Error began laughing anew, shaking his head and falling over backwards. 

A “sigh.” hovered in the air for a moment, before Unknown started to try to focus on their magic, wanting to recreate whatever they had done to get themself up here in the first place. 

They felt a slight tugging from somewhere inside of them, and then they were on the ground, looking up at where they had just been. There was another large red circle in their place, but it started slowly dissipating as they watched.

Unknown spun to look at Error, who was now back on his feet, trying to glare at them but failing, on account of the giggles still wracking through him every few moments. 

“i- heheh- i’m going to give you one more-heheh- one more chance. who are you?” Error got himself mostly under control, and was wielding a red bone as a club. 

Unknown sighed again, mildly exasperated.

“i told you, i don't know who i am! although…” they paused, looking sheepish again, “i have been calling myself ‘unknown error’! see, because, i look like you? only, i have no idea where i came from.”

Error blinked, then shook his head, stepping closer and adjusting his grip on the bone attack. He suddenly broke into a run, swinging it swiftly as he approached, and made glancing contact with the edge of Unknown’s elbow as they sidestepped.

“woah!” They dodged another swipe. “look! i am not here to hurt you!” Unknown gripped their elbow as they backed through the antivoid, pleading with their eyes.

Error summoned another blaster, pointing one hand at Unknown as they tried to get away. When he fired, they managed to do the weird teleport thing again, the much larger version of their eyelight once again smashed to bits as they appeared behind Error, over by his beanbag. 

They thought quickly about how to stop this and get him to listen. Their grin stretched across their skull as their eyelights landed on the mini fridge, an idea forming. 

Error stepped over to the quickly fading pile of pixels on the floor where Unknown had just been, nudging it with his foot. It disappeared faster, and he stood up straighter, turning to survey his home for any sign of the new blue skeleton. 

When Unknown came into his vision, they were, to Error’s horror, standing by his mini fridge with the door gaping wide. One bony hand clutched a fistful of chocolate bars and the other was poised in front of a small window filled with static. 

“if you shoot, i’ll throw them in! and i have no idea where this thing will take them!” Unknown shook the bars threateningly and Error slowly lowered his hand, the blaster’s charge powering down. 

“h-hey! don't do anything crazy now! put the chocolate down!” He waved his blaster away and it faded into the void. Unknown beamed, throwing all but one of the chocolate bars back into the small fridge and closing it gently.

“can i eat this? i’ve never eaten anything before!” They poked at the plastic wrapping with one mitt-like hand, running a thumb along the seam. Error growled at Unknown before he read the words floating above them, and his sockets widened in shock.

“you’ve never eaten chocolate before?” 

“nope! i’ve never eaten anything!” 

Error paused, thinking things over. He watched the small skeleton poking the wrapping curiously with growing concern.

“never?” 

“yeah, never,” Unknown peered over at him suspiciously, “can you read?” 

Error spluttered, “o-of course i can read! it's just, i've never met anyone who just… hadn’t eaten before. that's kind of a big part of being alive. well, staying alive.” He sighed, rubbing his skull and muttering under his breath, “i can’t believe i’m not killing you. sure! go ahead! eat my chocolate!” 

Unknown grinned gratefully and brought the brightly colored package up to their skull. Error chuckled softly at the look of concentration on their skull, and then spluttered when they jammed it against their closed teeth. Their brow bone furrowed, and they pulled the bar away from their skull, before bringing it back and tapping it lightly on their teeth. The wrapper crinkled softly as it was folded first one way and then another against the bone. Error scratched his skull and started to step closer. Unknown held up a hand warily and he stopped.

“you have to actually open your mouth to eat…” He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “can i get a closer look? Maybe help you out a bit?” Unknown looked frustrated, tilting his skull and glaring at the chocolate before waving Error closer. 

He stepped carefully over to Unknown, first taking the chocolate bar and opening it, and then looking at their mouth. “ok, i’m going to show you how to open your mouth first…” He parted his teeth, showing them the hinge area of his jaw, opening and closing a few times. “now you try.” He looked closely at Unknown’s smile as their brow furrowed even further, the look of extreme concentration wrinkling the bone of their face oddly. The closer he looked, the more it appeared that Unknown’s teeth weren’t separated at all, only grooves in the bone of their face making it seem that way.

In absolute confusion, Error stepped back. “...huh… it uh, it looks like you can’t… open your mouth at all there, kiddo… that’s uh, that’s different…” He brought the chocolate bar up to his face, looking at it sadly. Unknown put a hand on their teeth, feeling the grooves in their face, and then looking at their fused phalanges, their mitt-like hands. 

“what happened? why am i different? are there any other skeletons out there like this?” Their questions scrolled through their speech bubble faster than Error could keep up, over and over as their right socket filled with tears. “will i ever be able to eat anything? taste anything?” Error’s hand shot out automatically to comfort them, stopping short before touching, but Unknown ducked out of the way. They looked at Error, searching his face for any clues as to why they were like this. He shoved the chocolate bar in his mouth, swallowing it quickly and spitting out the plastic.

“well, it’s not like i wanted to share in the first place,” The tone of his voice was cold, “not with some glitch who broke in here against my will.” Unknown looked even more hurt, tears running down one cheek and glitching out of existence before hitting the floor. “and no, there aren't any others like you, figures i’d have to deal with the stupidest glitch in the whole multiverse. stupid creators can’t give error a break, no, gotta get him to deal with all their little mistakes!” He yelled the last part up into the antivoid, eyelights scanning the strings in the sky as if hoping to spot a creator hiding in there with them.

Unknown disappeared, leaving behind one of their giant red circles with the white x, and Error spun around wildly, searching for the small blue skeleton, but they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this chapter was very wrong, and so I finally stopped panicking about it and fixed it! 
> 
> Unknown has certain physical traits that I broke the rules of the first time I wrote this, but now they're all better. Some comments might not make sense anymore, but that's the price I payed for ignoring my own rules lol

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, is this good enough to add to? Want more? Lemme know in the comments!
> 
> Thank you so much Smashlyn8910 for the assist with editing!!!!


End file.
